


Hitting the Books

by Dramione84



Series: Moments [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:56:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8424388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramione84/pseuds/Dramione84
Summary: Special thanks to Bentnotbroken1 for beta duties and BlueCurls for the inspiration





	

There was something about the way he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, frowning as he leant forward slightly, his lips parting as he read, that had Hermione rooted to the spot, grasping the book in her hands tighter to her chest. Somewhere deep inside her, she felt herself unravel slightly; a feeling of want taking her almost by surprise. She had known the man who sat at the desk for years, yet suddenly she realised he was unknown to her as she saw him in this new light.

No longer was he Charlie Weasley, older brother of her best friend Ron. Here was Charlie Weasley: Older, sexy, and supervisor for her Summer internship as part of the exchange programme she had signed up to.

At the end of the war Hermione had known two things: she wanted to complete her education, and then she wanted to get the hell out of Wizarding Britain as fast as she could. Passing her NEWTs with flying colours, she immediately signed up to the Ministry Exchange programme that was the brainchild of Minister Shacklebolt, which randomly paired everyone off and sent them packing for a Summer abroad. It didn't matter to Hermione that the sum total of experience of dragons amounted to watching the birth of Norbert aged 11, and escaping from Gringotts riding on the back of a dragon aged 17. She was just thrilled to be embarking on an adventure that _didn't_ involve being on the run, searching for Horcruxes or fighting for her life.

She swallowed, hard, trying to stop the flood of images that raced across her mind, desire burning in her veins, as she stared at Charlie. Feeling her presence, he turned in his seat just in time to watch her little pink tongue dart out slightly, wetting her lips. Suppressing the shudder he felt watching the innocent action, he smiled, lifting his gaze to her eyes.

"Hello, Hermione."

Her cheeks flushed slightly as her eyes met his, barely able to stop the groan that caught in her throat at the way he said her name.

"Hi, Charlie," she managed, his name falling from her lips in an almost breathless way that made him imagine taking her in his arms, ripping the robes from her as he thrust into her _right there on the desk._

"I brought back the book you lent me," she continued, crossing the room and handing it to him.

Frowning he took the book, glancing up at her, confusion etched across his chiselled features. "I only lent this to you yesterday. Have you finished it already?" his eyes growing wide with amazement.

Hermione nodded as Charlie chuckled. "I don't even know why I am surprised really, this is you after all."

They sat next to each other quietly researching rare hybrid species of dragons. Hermione fidgeted slightly in her chair, her breath catching at every accidental touch as his freckle covered skin grazed against her own honey coloured flesh. Scratching quills across fresh sheets of parchment were the only sounds they heard despite the fact that they were both sure the other could hear their heart beating inside their chest. Hermione's shoulders ached from leaning over the books for so long. Charlie leaned back in his chair, pulling his sweater over his head, the static crackling as his Oxford rode up slightly exposing a torso toned by physical elements of his work with the dragons. Hermione tried but failed to stop the small sigh that she emitted, averting her gaze as Charlie's head popped out from under the sweater. Catching her gaze of admiration, he flashed her a smile, his eyes shining with humour as she blushed.

"You okay?" he asked, taking pleasure in the way she picked up her quill with her right hand, brushing loose curls behind her ear with her left as she attempted to cover up her embarrassment.

"Yes, fine" she hurried out, her eyes narrowing at the text that she saw but failed to read.

Chuckling, Charlie rolled up his sleeves exposing well toned sun-kissed arms. Her gaze followed the lines his slightly raised veins tracked up his arms as she fought the overwhelming desire to trace them with her tongue.

When her eyes finally reached his, she gasped slightly, seeing for the first time the way he was looking at her. Half lidded with lust, darkened with desire, his eyes bore into hers for a split second before his hands were in her hair, his lips crashing down on hers in a bruising kiss.

She moaned into his mouth as he deepened the kiss, his hands travelling down her back, grasping her pert bottom and before she knew what was happening she was on her back on the desk, parchment and books scattering as an inkwell crashed to the floor. One hand still enmeshed in her chocolate curls, the other travelled up her leg pushing up her skirt. He broke the kiss long enough to look down and groan loudly as his eyes feasted on the sight of her stockings.  
"Fucking hell, Hermione."

His lips found her alabaster thigh, kissing, nipping and licking his way up, his forehead pressing desperately against her mound as she tangled her fingers in his ginger locks, moaning his name like a litany.

Brushing her dampened knickers away with his thumb, he teased her folds with his tongue as she cried out, her eyes rolling into the back of her skull. She arched her back as his fingers found their way into her core, crying out as he brought her skillfully to completion.

Sitting up, she tore at his shirt as his fingers deftly worked his belt and trousers. Wrapping her legs around his torso, her hands smoothed across his shoulders and up his neck as he dropped kisses along the column of her neck. Her head fell back, her cries reverberating around the room as he buried himself deep in her molten core. Together they found a rhythm, his head resting on her shoulder as he vaguely wondered why they hadn't done this before. Falling back as she rode the waves of her second orgasm, he picked up the pace, breaking the controlled staccato, his movements becoming more erratic until he cried out her name as he found his own release.

Coming down from their high, he was careful not to drop his entire weight on her as he pressed his sweat covered forehead against her neck. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he heard her sigh contentedly; the first time she had seemed relaxed since she had arrived here. Neither said a word as he pressed a kiss below her ear, both taking comfort they hadn't realised they craved from the person next to them.

Hermione chuckled softly, causing Charlie to smile into her skin. The chuckle increased until she was full on laughing, her breathing ragged as Charlie stared down at her, confused.

"What?" he whispered, blushing slightly, an edge of vulnerability to his tone.

"People used to tease me about shagging in the library. But I never thought I actually would!"

Charlie smiled as they righted their clothes, flicking his wand to sort out the mess they had made of the desk. She leaned into his hand as he cupped her cheek, pulling her in for another kiss, sure that this wouldn't be the last time they shagged in the library.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Bentnotbroken1 for beta duties and BlueCurls for the inspiration


End file.
